


General O'Neill

by t4l3r



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: It's Jack's first day on the job as General O'Neill. He barely is able to process the fact that his new office contains the bright red phone when Daniel decides to come in and help break in the new desk.





	General O'Neill

Jack O’Neill had recently been promoted and today was his first day on the job with the title of General. He was currently standing in his new office and staring at the desk and chair that he had become to know as General Hammond’s. The edge of the desk now bore the name “Gen. Jack O’Neill.” This was it. He was now in charge of the Stargate program.

“Nervous?”

Jack looked over to see Daniel leaning against the doorway. All he could do was reply with a shrug as he walked up to the desk and brush his fingers across the edge. Daniel moved in to close the door, lock it, then shut the blinds.

“Sit down.” Daniel’s voice was heavy with lust.

“Danny?” Jack was surprised by this reaction as he sat on the big chair.

“Shh. No talking.” Daniel moved to kneel in front of him, pushing the chair back a bit to make room for himself. “Lift up a little.”

Jack lifted himself up just enough to allow Daniel to undo his pants and partly pull them and his boxers down halfway down his thighs. The older man shivered when he felt the cold leather against his ass as he sat back down. The next sound he made was a sharp gasp when Daniel swallowed him whole without warning.

It must be something to do with being a linguist because the way Daniel was swirling his tongue was pure genius. Jack sat back and gripped the arms of the chair tightly enough that his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes as he fought to keep control. Daniel was bobbing his head quickly as he continued to suck, slurp and twirled his tongue up and around the head. The noise Daniel made was high-end porn worthy. When Jack was close, the younger man teasingly took his whole shaft down his throat and started to massage Jack’s balls. Daniel’s throat muscles were flexing around Jack’s dick with swallowing movements as well as moaning. The combining vibrations traveled through the older man’s groin and tingled throughout his body. 

“Danny, I,” Jack didn’t could say anything else beyond that as his throat caught in a silent scream. Daniel held his hips down as he continued to swallow down his cum, before letting the flaccid penis pop out of his mouth.

When Jack caught his breath he looked up to see his lover leaning against the desk in front of him. Daniel had opened his own pants to pull out his own penis. His hand had been slowly stroking it. Jack couldn’t help but lean in and lick the beads of pre-cum starting to leak out the slit. One quick lick was all he was allowed when he felt the firm grip in his hair and his head was jerked back to look up into blue eyes. 

“Stand up. I want you laying on the desk.” Daniel moved aside to let Jack get on his feet. When the older man moved to bend over on the desk, Daniel stopped him. “No, turn around. I want you to look at me when I fuck you into the desk. I’m going to fuck you so hard, all you can think about when you’re having meetings here is me drilling your ass so hard until you can’t take anymore. Is that clear?”

_Damn, Daniel, where’s all this coming from? Shit, this is hot._ Jack kicked off his pants and moved to lay on his back. He heard papers crumbling under him and a few items fall but he didn’t care. Jack leaned back onto his elbows as he watch Daniel move into position with a tube of lube in hand. Was that in his pocket the whole time? Sneaky bastard planned this! FUCK! Jack’s arms gave out as he was pulled by the hips so his ass was barely hanging over the desk’s edge. His legs were then pulled up by his sides and he automatically moved to hold them up behind the knees. 

With the older man in place, Daniel squeezed some lube onto his fingers, then moved to push one finger into Jack’s shivering hole. It easily slipped in without resistance. It didn’t take much longer before three fingers were slipping in and out with Jack being left whimpering for more. Adding more lube onto his hand, Daniel quickly stroked his penis, moving to line himself against Jack while doing so. The head slowly teased around the whole before with one quick motion Daniel moved in until he was balls deep. 

Jack’s legs were suddenly jerked forward so his ankles leaned against Daniel’s shoulder. His arms had moved out to try and grasp at something. _Holy mother of GOD!!_ Daniel had started to move inside him like a jackhammer. His prostate was hit hard with every thrust. White stars were bursting behind his eyes. Jack’s last coherent thought was wondering why they had never had sex on a table like this before. The angle of his ass hanging off the edge and the way Daniel was pushing up into him was an amazing feeling and he never wanted it to end. “DAN- _KNEE_!” Jack felt the scream ripple through his chest as his body trembled. There was a small gurgling sound as saliva pooled in his mouth. He continued to shake after he came again and Daniel continued to fuck him. Jack was swimming in a pool of endorphins and overstimulated nerves. His mind barely registered the grunt above him and the warm fluid being pushed inside him and against his oversensitive sweet spot. Daniel then leaned down to kiss him before whispering “Congratulations on your promotion,” into his ear. 


End file.
